bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons: Connect
This page aims to collect all conceptions into one universe. Or, more specifically, create the history of the Metaverse (Meta's blooni''verse''). Any conception that specifically says it is not part of or violates Meta's world will not be included here, but anything else will be assumed to lie in that blooniverse. This is not saying that those conceptions exist only within that universe (except for Aurae Saga). 1. All entries must be in first-person. No joke conceptions. 2. This is not the Bloonopedia. Stats don't go here, and histories are expected to be more detailed than what you would find there. Towers/Agents The towers and agents that populate the world. Basically, the monkey army. Dart Monkey Since the beginning of time, monkeys have been using darts. Sometimes they accidentally prick themselves, but with some fur-colored gloves, that problem has been solved. Some of them can even use catapults! Tack Shooter This machine was quickly deployed during the First Bloon War, while the bloons were only able to use White, Black, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red rubber. It fires 8 tack in an octagonal shape, and can be quickly customized. I've even heard rumors that it can turn the world into a cyberworld! Boomerang Thrower Ever since boomerangs became a new weapon of choice in the Third Bloons War, we have been using them to take the bloons for a little ride. Well, their rubber, really. Their hands can resist heat. Probably something with evolution. Bomb Tower Contrary to popular belief, Bomb Towers where made before the creation of Lead Bloons, not specifically to pop them! Anyways, this Bomb Tower was the hero, until Black Bloons where created. That's just hectic, am I right? Ice Monkey Before the First Bloon War, this guy and the White Bloon were best friends. In fact, I'd even say they thought it was ICE to know each other! In fact, though, ice pulses were very common in tropical areas, for some reason. Super Monkey Before an artificial process (albeit very dangerous) was made to create these guys, all monkeys with blue eyes were destined to be one of the Super Monkeys. Sun God After repeated MOAB attacks, the monkeys created the Sun God. Bloons The Bloons that populate the world. Red Bloon These Bloons have been around seriously forever. The Bloons were said to have come from what happened when an experiment by NinjaKiwi to prevent all war among the Monkeys gave opposite results. These monkeys were forced into a different form by NinjaKiwi and banished to a faraway island. They were called Bloons. Blue Bloon In the First Bloon War, the bloons realized that they couldn't send 868,700 red bloons. So they decided to make a bloon that could pop into a normal bloon. Green Bloon One day, a Red Bloon found a relic that was needed to overpower bloons. He gave it to Apopalypse Bloon (they trusted him before he went crazy making the S.H.A.D.O.W in 2010) and he instantly went haywire turning his top Blue Bloons into these guys. Yellow Bloon Green Bloons were enough, but Apop wanted more. Helium is what he needed. Supercharged helium. He found it and tested it on a Green Bloon. The bloon got bigger, turned yellow, and blasted through a brick wall. Apop told Genesis that was good enough, and they sent it for war. Pink Bloon Still, altough the Yellow Bloon could break brick walls, he wanted to break through ''metal walls. ''He made it slitghly faster, and it worked. Purple Bloon When Lord Helus (Dimensional Bloon) made this, it could destroy a MOAB by running into it. It also cannot be hit by most towers. Lead Bloon These Bloons were created when a Bloon found the ancient relic of floating and created suits of armor. Bloons expected iron-man like powers, but they still got a pretty good immunity to the Monkey's weapons. They had to make something new... Black Bloon Alright, so the Lead Bloons where a fail. We cannot imagine what will come next! -October 13, 2007 They've sent new Bloons. They aren't popped with bombs, and guess what? They've stuffed these guys inside each and every Lead Bloon they have! Talk about a contradictary moment! -October 30, 2007 White Bloon Born inside the icy caverns of the Frostcove. Or so I've heard. They are everywhere! Our ice towers don't stand a chance! They seem to fall from the sky like snow, and they have frozen Monkeyopolis! I only hope they do not locate-and snuff out-the Furnal Core that keeps all heaters powered... Zebra Bloon So, bombs and ice reigned. If the cannon could'nt pop something, the ice tower did. I've had enough of that. I'm creating a bloon using our combosystem, then testing it by sending it in the Arctic for an hour and then blasting it with 30 bombs! This creation is sure to kill those blasted monkeys! Now, where's my sketchpad? I need to draw this out! -Apopalypse Bloon Zleabred Bloon This is why ceramics and lead bloons should never go into a combosystem together! We've discovered the bloons actually have one of those, and this bugger is just ignoring us like a giant ignores a flea! Anyway, this behemoth must be stopped, but how? No bombs and no darts..What's left? Rainbow Bloon When project: Immune (Zleabred Bloons) failed, Apoplaypse went mad. He smashed (several) Zebra Bloons into each other, and made this. Ceramic Bloon What happens when a Bloon discoveres clay and smears it all over a Rainbow Bloon? This. Watch out; Ceramic Bloons have also advanced in their carrying, and instead of carrying 2 zebras, carry 2 rainbows. Amber Bloon Created 22 years ago after the Ceramic Bloon failed misreably, this is the accounts of Genesis Bloon from May 28, 1992 to January 13, 1993. May 28, 1992: MY GOD, WHY ARE THE MONKEYS IMMUNE TO THIS?! May 29, 1992: Let Project Glow begin. December 2, 1992: Aha, nice! December 3, 1992: The monkeys will die! January 13, 1993: Holy crap, straight through... M.O.A.B. The first military vechile of the Bloons, the MOAB is a dangerous floating tank that can go past even the toughest defences and has three backup pilots. Oh, did I forget to mention that the MOAB was created by Ceramic Bloons, and is actually coated with blue Ceramic? B.F.B. So, I bet you're wondering what happens when you put a thick, red coating over a bay of four MOABs. This thing. Even a normal Super Monkey shakes at the sight of this creature. You'll need something a lot stronger then a couple of MOAB maulers to take down this beast. Z.O.M.G. Behold. The almighty ZOMG. Master of all that is dark and evil, king of shadows, and a failed experiment to create the ultimate war macine. Wait, failed? What on earth are these Bloons thinking? This beast outcrushes the BFB and is more powerful then a solid beam of plasma! Seriously, what on earth could the actual thing be? S.U.P.E.R.B. Just over a decade ago, the S.U.P.E.R.B. was first deployed to replace the Z.O.M.G. This blimp was far larger than the Z.O.M.G, around 70 meters long and 25 meters wide. It also had the ability to fire beams of what appears to be focused light. Although outclassed by the B.L.I.T.Z., it is still deployed to high-risk areas, due to it being powerful enough to challenge even a Sun God. Addendum 1: Papers have been discovered saying that the S.U.P.E.R.B. is Mark II for... something. Research is ongoing. (19 Nov. 2012) B.L.I.T.Z. 6 years ago, a blimp was developed that was so powerful that it had to be forged in the fires of the Sun. It is almost impervious to damage, not even being slowed by a direct attack from a Sun God. The B.L.I.T.Z. possesses missiles suspected to contain a combination of normal explosives and plasma, and which are able to kill a Super Monkey in a single shot. We've managed to occupy the Sun for now, but if a single B.L.I.T.Z. is created, it would almost certainly destroy that force and pave the way for dozens more. Marks IV and V THIS DOCUMENT IS CLASSIFIED: LEVEL 5 CLEARANCE ONLY CLEARANCE ACCEPTED: WELCOME DIMENSIONAL BLOON CONTINUE THE FOLLOWING IS A MEMO FROM GENESIS BLOON The cost is far too high. Too many tears and too much blood have gone into this project. Especially the blood. Oh god, the blood... Thousands of our own people have died to create this thing. Entire battalions have been wasted as distractions to get the next piece of tech for... the S.H.A.D.O.W.. Why does it need DNA? The intent was to create the perfect blimp. A blimp that was not only unpiloted, but that was sentient, that could learn and adapt on the battlefield. He thinks I don't know about it. But I do. Yes. And I also know that he's completely insane. And he's thinking of taking it even farther. I heard something about the R.E.A.P.E.R., whatever demonic creation that is. Carry out the Omega Bloon Protocol. He must be stopped. It must be stopped. I trust that you, my daughters, will do the right thing. HE IS A TRAITOR THIS PROTOCOL CAN AND WILL BE STOPPED AND WHEN IT DIES, YOU ARE GOING WITH IT, GENESIS LORD HELUS, THE DIMENSIONAL BLOON (end) Mark VI DIMENSIONAL BLOON, MAY 26, 2014. You must...stop... Apopalypse. You have killed millions making this. Your brother, Genesis. A bloon with a million RBE... you have killed thousands of Mark V's making the K.I.L.L. You made your own brother turn against you. Carry out Omega. This will stop. Now. I order you to stop this project and start over. Or I will send a army of Supercharged K.I.L.L's to attack you. END R.E.A.L.M. Well... um... I have only seen this once. This... you know what? Let's just read what happened. At least we hopefully have defeated the bloons... "A test was tried. It nearly failed. The result: some golden blimp. It was supposed to be a B.F.B. that teleported. The eyes? None. Completely blank, except for blackness... grim, empty blackness. It somehow gained the power to travel through realms. But if he moves in one... he won't move in the others. It can also cause hallucinations. Most namely "It's me." or "No escape." It can replace posters. Replace them with those words. Oh no... It's coming. LOCK THE DOORS LOCK THE D--- *static*---*distorted voice* IT'S ME. NO ESCAPE." Well, that was kinda creepy. Well... by--- *static* did I fool yo--- *static* *distorted voice* YOU? HAHAHAHAHA *bzzt* system deactivated. commencing self-destruct. L.U.C.K. So, turns out our intent on making a blimp that gave you epic things when you popped it was sabatoged by the Bloons and they threw in a Randonmizer as well as three pieces of paper that say "13" as well as a ladder in. And everyone knows what That means...Anyway, when we were done, the bloons took it. Anyway, we've discovered that we can easily use powerful technology to teleport the blimp into an active volcano, popping it and releasing all the bad chances. But what if it's good? We don't know. Places Tracks in the Monkey World and beyond. The Sun This sun is fairly similar to yours, dear reader, but we've managed to make suits capable of surviving it for moderate periods. Unfortunately, the Bloons have as well, and are making something within the Sun. What it is has yet to be revealed. The Mystery Zone This place is just weird. It appears only on the last day of the year, and nothing is as it seems there. You may step onto land and discover it to actually be deep water, while you may then take a dive into what is actually solid ground. This place is usually prophetic, although what it means often can't be figured out until after the event occurs. The zone contains a god of mystery within it. This being will not normally interfere, but at the stroke of midnight, it will immediately become hostile. It has vast illusory powers and near-total control over its realm, so try not to engage it in battle. You will have to fight it while the Mystery Zone is breaking down around you. Northway The monkey capital city. It is so heavily fortified (because 26 million monkeys live behind it's walls, or 7.5% of the population of monkeys) that a red bloon would only get 3 miles away from it before popping. A pink bloon would get to 2.2-2.5 miles. The city has been repeadtily attacked since 2006, when Dimensional Bloon took over from Genesis. On June 26, 2006, 9 ceramic bloons attacked Northway. It got nowhere, because by the time they were 1 mile away from the city, they were popped. On October 7, 2006, 12 Mini MOAB's came. They got within 0.6 miles of the city. A yellow bloon was apparently seen near the walls. On May 26, 2008, 9 Amber bloons scouted the area. On May 30, 2008, 7 MOAB's and 26 Supercharged Amber's attacked the area. It survived until it reached the Plasma Vision barrier 60 meters away. On January 6, 2009, a BFB circumvented all defences and reached Northway, causing $200 of damage. This was just a early attack. On January 22, 2009, a BFB tried to attack Northway. It was popped because the Plasma Vision barrier was replaced with a Sun God barrier. On May 7 and 26, 2010, 26 Supercharged Ambers scouted the area from 1.3-1.6 miles away from the walls. On June 6, 2010, 19 BFB's and 1 ZOMG attacked. This got through causing $6,000 of damage by the time it was destroyed. On June 26, 2010, the same attack failed because of the Temple of the Monkey God. No attacks happened until Mark II attacked in Jan. 2012 January 26, 2012: A S.U.P.E.R.B attacked, causing $7,770,000 of damage. But they adapted to the SUPERB and by 2013 they could take it down in one shot. March 13, 2013: A B.L.I.T.Z attacked. October 2, 2014: A S.H.A.D.O.W attacked (causing $26 million) October 26, 2015: A R.E.A.P.E.R attacked June 29, 2016: A K.I.L.L attacked, causing $1 billion in damage. October 17, 2017: A BM3 attacked with 2,147,483 RBE. Causing $22 billion in damage and wrecking the outskirts and high-middle bits of the city. Events A general "world history". Includes eras and major historical events. This area should be in chronological order. Heading 3 (the heading) should be used for major events, while heading 4 ( ) should be used for events within those events. Bloon-Monkey War We are currently in the middle of a great war between the Bloons and Monkeys that has been raging for many years. The war has seen an explosion of invention on both sides, but also great destruction. How long has the war been raging?? 61-80 years 80-100 years 100-150 years 150-200 years More than 200 years Since the beginning of Time Note that since Darthus joined the Monkey Army 60 years ago, the war cannot be shorter than that. Beginning of the War At the beginning of time, the Bloons raged war on the monkeys. At the time, the monkeys were only equiped with darts and a strong will. As the bloons attacked in many places, the monkeys were soon overcome....Except for one. Monkey HQ located With more types of monkey discovered, the monkeys soon found out that bloons had pinpointed Monkey HQ. The monkeys once again defended bravley, but not bravely enought to prevent the next few wars. Creation of the ZOMG Around this time, the monkeys were trained in the art of stealth and were skilled at using a gun. However, the Bloons retaliated, creating the blimp of shadow, fear, failed experiments. Wait, failed?